world_of_xfandomcom-20200214-history
World of Olympians
World of Olympians is a roleplaying site dedicated to Persassies or Demigods and fans of the book series written by Rick Riordan named Percy Jackson. It is a site intended to make all Percy Jackson fans meet other fans and create unique friendships because of their interest. The site is an RPG site, where users create an imaginary character to experience their seven years in Camp Half-Blood. 'Before World of Olympians ' World of Olympians began its planning on October 25, 2017. In addition, a $500 donation was needed before launching the site. 'World of Olympians' On December 4, 2017, World of Olympians officially launched. Despite the fandom not being as popular as Harry Potter, it had more than 800 active users and attracted even more people around the world because of the unique game style. Everyone on World of Olympians had one interest in common: Percy Jackson. One would immediately get to know other new fellow students and will most certainly form lots of unique friendships. In addition, there is still an active chat, and many jobs one could apply for, such as an Instructor of Swordsmanship, or an Archivist for the Olympian News. After many months of improving and updating, there were even more functions, such as how users are able to roleplay their characters in topics, shop in stores in San Francisco or Texas such as buying the Hippocampus from Sally's Pet Shop and writing creative homework assignments for classes such as Forging and Mechanics and Greek and Roman Gods. Furthermore, the maximum classes one could take include Basic Survival, Swordsmanship, Arts and Crafts, Medical Training, Forging and Mechanics, Theater, Greek and Roman Gods, Greek and Roman Heroes, History, Myths and Legends, Equestrianship, Astronomy, Music, Archery, Monsters 101, and Combat. In addition to that, the jobs people could apply for include being an Assitant Instructor for any chosen class, a Cabin Leader, an Author for either the Olympian News newspapers or the Demigod Gossip newspapers, a Quest Team member, an Archivist, a Chronicle member, Marketing Team member, Monster Questing Team member, or an Illustrator. 'Jobs' There are many jobs one can have on World of Olympian: Graduate Jobs: Camp Director: One who leads the site and makes sure the site doesn't go discord. Assistant Camp Director: One who leads Camp Half-Blood and makes sure the students doesn't go discord. Head of ____: One who leads one of the four clusters, it being Mystery, Force, Nature, or Might. Management/ Master of _____: One could lead a job group, such as being the leader of the Quest Team, the Archivists, the Chronicle Team, the Marketing Team, the Cabin Leader Team, and the Illustrators Team. Instructor: One could be the Instructor of their most passionate class, which could be Basic Survival, Swordsmanship, Arts and Crafts, Medical Training, Forging and Mechanics, Theater, Greek and Roman Gods, Greek and Roman Heroes, History, Myths and Legends, Equestrianship, Astronomy, Music, Archery, Monsters 101, and Combat. Scroll Master: One could be the Scroll Master of either informational newspaper the Olympian News or the gossip and theorizing newspaper the Demigod Gossip. Student Jobs: Assistant Instructor: One could be helping their Instructor with homework assignments, etc. on their favorite class. Cabin Leader: One could patrol around topics and make sure the users follow the rules. Archivist: One could write books that will be published in the Library. Chronicle Member: One could check the Profile Text and Chronicle for users to make sure users are correctly developing their characters. Marketing Team: One could keep people update with their creative blogs and promote World of Olympians through social media. Author: One could write articles for either of the two newspapers weekly. Quest Team: One could help plan find activities and plot events for the site to be engaged at. Monster Questing Team: One could help organize thrilling quests on defeating monsters for the campers. Illustrators: One could help design and draw items that can be bought in stores. Places Camp Half-Blood: Cluster house (For cluster articles and topicing in the dorm rooms) Cluster Club (A club dedicated to members in your cluster only) Euros Creek *Notice Board (For important announcements) *Dining Pavilion (For topicing and receiving a free meal, which appears three times a day but can only be eaten once daily) *Cluster Points (To view how many points you have and how many points your Cluster had gained) *Basic Survival (Class) Western Hills *Swordsmanship (Class) *Connor & Travis’ Pranking Schemes (Solving riddles, which can grant you points and Obols, depending on the difficulty) The Wild Places *The Woods (For topicing) Big House *Arts and Crafts (Class) *The Attic (For topicing) *The Infirmary (For fainted users, users who do not eat or drink enough, and for topicing) *Medical Training (Class) Central Camp *Clubs (To view all of the clubs, whether it's official clubs like job clubs or custom-made clubs) *The Camp Store (For topicing) *The Job List (A list of all of the people with jobs) *Cabins (For topicing) *The Amphitheater (For topicing) Southern Hills *Forging and Mechanics (Class) *Theater (Class) *Forgery and Armoury (For topicing) *The VIP Room (For giving advice to users who have VIP) Long Island Sound *The Library (To view books Archivists have written) *Recreational Activities (For topicing) *Fireworks Beach (For topicing) *Awards Cabin (To view Trophies, such as the Cluster Cup for the winning cluster with the most points, Capture the Flag Trophy for the winning Capture the Flag games, and Camper Cup for the camper who earns the most points in a year) Eastern Hills *Greek and Roman Gods (Class) *Dionysus' Daily Jibes (Solving anagrams, which will grant you only Obols depending on the difficulty of the scrambled word) *Greek and Roman Heroes (Class) Half-Blood Hill *History (Class) *The Event Board (To post events and activities the Quest Team has created) *Myths and Legends (Class) Zephyros Creek *Pegasus Stables (For topicing) *Equestrianship (Class) The Meadow * Astronomy (Class) * Music (Class) The Fields *Archery (Class) *Strawberry Fields (For topicing) *Peach Orchard (For topicing) *Monsters 101 (Class) *Capture the Flag (To view live Capture the Flag games, upcoming Capture the Flag events, and so on) *Training Grounds (For topicing) *Combat (Class) Western States: Western States *Lotus Casino & Hotel (For topicing) *Olympian News (To view Olympian News articles published by the Authors and the Scroll Master) *Demigod Gossip (To view Quidditch articles published by the Authors and the Scroll Master) *Bank of America (To deposit or withdraw your obols, drachmas, and minae) San Francisco *San Francisco Mall (For topicing) *Leo & Lou’s (To purchase useful items for combating) *Tyche's Wheel (A magical Fortune Wheel that gifts you or takes objects depending on what the spinner lands on) Los Angeles *Achilles Shields (To purchase different kinds of shields) *Pandora's Box (To purchase Camp Beads) *The Demi-Goods (To purchase camp merch) *Barnes & Noble (To purchase class required supplies) *Sweet on America (To purchase candy and ice cream) Texas *Galveston Beach (For topicing) *Toys R Us (To purchase items related to pranking and toys) *Sally's Pet Shop (To purchase pets) *Hephaestus' Mini Forge (To purchase supplies relating to forging) *T.J. Maxx (To purchase clothing) Eastern States: Eastern States *Central Park (For topicing) *Downtown (For topicing) *Manhattan (For topicing) *Artemis' Animal Shelter (A petsitter place to store your pets in case you don't have enough time to take care of them) St. Louis *Gateway Arch (For topicing) *Delphi Fruit Emporium (To purchase all sorts of fruits) *Aunty Em's Grocery Store (To purchase all kinds of food items, ranging from cake to pancakes) *Rainbow Organic Foods & Lifestyles (To purchase all kinds of organic foods and lifestyles) Florida *Miami (For topicing) *Gear and Supplies (To purchase outdoor supplies) *Hobby Lobby (To purchase items to express your hobby) *Orcus’ Diner (To purchase more expensive and sophisticated food, such as potatoes and cheeseburgers) Washington D.C. *Persephone's Cafe (To purchase all kinds of drinks) *Gary's Pawn Shop (To purchase used items) *Odds n' Ends (To purchase random odd items) *Hera's Hallmark Shop (To purchase items for someone's birthday, graduation, marriage, or neighbor's dog's cousin's funeral) The World Outside: The Otherworld *The Underworld (For topicing) *Mount Olympus (For topicing) Mortal Schooling *Primary School (For topicing) *Secondary School (For topicing) The World Outside *Elsewhere (8+) (For topicing only for graduates) *Educations (forum) (For topicing) *Educations (Graduate school for users who had already graduated from Camp Half-Blood can take more classes) *The Past (For topicing) *Europe + Asia (For topicing) *South + North America (For topicing) *Australia + Africa (For topicing) Other: *''Blog ''(A place where the Marketing Team members post their creative blog posts) Gallery